Ashwinder Eggs for Truth
by Dizi 85
Summary: HIATUS! Hermione & Sev,,,,Yrs after the final battle, actions from Christmas Eve The Burrow lead to new romance,a change of life,& more complications for the Assistant Potions Misterss. SSHG
1. 1: Christmas Eve 1

_**"Ashwinder Eggs For Truth"**_

Chapter one, Christmas Eve 1

* * *

"Who said I wanted this?" 

"Mione, please"

"NO, you just put that ring away right now. I never want to see it again."

"But Mione"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times.. I will NEVER marry YOU"

"Mione….."

"Ron Wesley, if you open that mouth of yours one more time, you'll find that you'll have to shove your toothbrush up your backside to brush you teeth!"

_And with that Hermione Granger stormed back into the kitchen of The Burrow, leaving her ex-boyfriend of 5 years kneeling silently in the snow.

* * *

_

"Ah, Hermione…. Been out in the snow I see?"

_She turned, seeing her former professor, and constant confidant and friend, sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming goblet resting in his hand._

"Yes Remus, a little toddle, to feel the cold. Just to remind myself I'm human"

"Ah, I never thought I'd see the day that YOU would admit that your human"

_She smirked, knowing what was coming_

"What ever do you mean Lupin ? I think that fresh wolfsbane is going to you head!"

"Oh come on, everybody in the magical world knows you a "The Curly Whirlwind". The way you ran around so much so much during the final battle, guarding not only Harry and Ron, but the entire Order as well! And the speed and poignancy of your curses, amazing I'll tell you. If you hadn't taught those to Harry and Ron I don't know……"

"Remus, I'd prefer that you don't bring up HIM at the moment"

"Who?"

_She gulped, knowing that only further questions would come from the only answer she could give…_

"Well?"

"…Ron"

"Ron?"

_She shook momentarily, letting her anger subside slightly;her gaze trained on the steaming black coffee that Lupin had passed her only seconds before._

"Yes, I don't want to hear that…. that SLIMY git's name AT ALL tonight. If I hear it one more time I'l scream."

_As if the oracles themselves had heard, the oldest Wesley female voice rang through the House._

Ron, I need help with this firewood NOW!

_With that, and a haunting scream that shook even the aged werewolf to the core, Hermione ran the length of the house, up the stairs, and through the door that led to her only solitude... _

_Harry Potter's Room.

* * *

****__Chapter 1 of my new story,i hope you enjoyed._

**_Iwill be doing at least a months worth of days, from christmas eve on, from diffrent characters points of view._**

**_If you have any tips, or hints, or anything SCREAM out for you to review, then please do._**

**_I do hope that this will become a favourite for some of my viewers._**

**_Dizi_**


	2. 2: Christmas Eve 2

**_Chapter 2 _**Christmas Eve 2

* * *

"Harry wake up"

"Mione… ?"

_He gasped, realizing that the person he could always and only call his sister, had just thrown herself on his bed, straddling him as she shook the sleepiness from his brain_

"Mione WHAT THE HELL?"

"…."

"Mione… whats wrong"

_She tried to stop the tears from showing, but it was a fruitless cause_

"He did it again Harry….. He did it again".

_Realization hit the Wizarding saviors head like a sledgehammer._

"Oh"

"…"

"so…"

"Why Harry, why does he have to do this now, of all things"

_He sat up, and hugged the sobbing female to his chest._

"I'm moving back to my rooms at Hogwarts in two days, I don't need this… not now"

"I know Mionie……………… Mionie?"

"Hmmmmmm?"

_He crossed his legs, accessed his glasses from the shelf above the bead, and moved the straddling figure to sit at the head of the bed with him._

"I think you should tell him…….. He has a right to know"

_She gaped at him, her ability to speak shortly remaining unused. Gulping, her voice shook out….._

"But… but Harry! I don't plan on telling anyone, and you only found out…."

"Because I haven't learnt to knock before I enter, I know I know"

_He involuntary shuddered, remembering finding his friend in that shocking tangle of limbs only days before._

"Bah, its not like your Mr Innocent and all, the evidence of that is sitting in the cradle downstairs."

_Lightly ribbing her, he retorted……….._

"Excuse me, Miss Godmother, but that EVIDENCE has a name you know"

"Beside's the point. YOU, Big Shot, are the only person who knows, and I intend on keeping it that way."

_He scowled, but there was no way from hiding from the smile in his eyes._

"And pray tell "Professor", what if I suddenly let it slip?"

"Then I will use my position as Assistant Potions Mistress to find the most horrible way to boil you alive, from the inside out………. And then use it!"

_They both laughed, not trying to hid the yawns that began to enter their lungs_

"Well I better be going, to my own room. I don't think Mrs Potter will be very pleased to find her bed being occupied by another woman."

"Mionie, its Gin, its not like she is going to be upset, she knows where we've come from….."

"Yes but still…."

_The silence lingered too much for both their liking_

"Well, you better get some kip, "Professor Granger", you know what Fred and George are like on Christmas morning."

"Harry, Don't call me that. It's hard enough with students, but with my own friend….."

"Come on Hermy. It's not like that is going to be you name for much longer"

_Her eyebrows arched, a question spreading over her features._

"What do you mean Harry? If you're talking about Ron…"

"No, not Ron. I just thought, after what I saw, that maybe……."

_Realization slowly seeped into her being._

"Oh Harry, its' not that serious"

"Really? I would think that for you , SLEEPING with him IS serious!"

_She gave him a glare that would chill the blood of any stranger, but being a friend Harry remained unscathed. _

"Harry, he is not that kind of man. After 22 years tied to a double sided cause, he's never going to make such a long time commitment again. "

"Now Mio..""

"No Harry, I've resigned myself to the fact that that is all I'll ever be able to get out of our relationship, and frankly I'm happy. I've been blessed to be let into his life so far, and I don't want to bethrown out on my arse by saying that I "need" a commitment from him".

_He chuckled, looking at his friend of 13 years_

"Protest all you like girl, just go get some sleep"

_She rolled her eyes, giving in to the raven haired clout, as she twisted the knob on the door._

"Alright, see you in the morning"

"Not if I see you first Mione"

_She shook her head in jest, shutting the door as she headed to her guest room along the hall.

* * *

_

_Removing the lenses from his eyes, and returning his body to its usual slumbering pose, he groaned, and resigned to himself….._

"And not if HE sees you first".


	3. Christmas Eve 3

**here we are, ladies and gents, chptr 3.**

**for the 260 people who have viewed this story, REVIEW! You may want to put this pieceon alert, as the updates are going to be sporadic for the next 5 weeks, now i have my professional experience placement for my education degree.**

**well, every one, enjoy**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Christmas Eve 3**

* * *

_

_Snape was watching McGonagall and Kingsley trying to whip each other soundly in their continues game of wizard chess._

_It was not like he wanted to, this christmas eve that he would rather have spent back in spinners end, then stuck here with 9 full grown red headed firebrands, plus the medal worthy stinkers known as Dumbledore's God Forsaken Order. Add on top of that the screams of thet newborn mini potter/wesley, and Severus Snape was not happy._

_The only little glimmer of happiness he had found in the shambles The Wesleys called home……… was her._

_He had seen the Potions Mistress grace the outside elements with her presence only minuets before, and he had hoped that the shivering cold might bring her staggering back to the warm fireplace that he was gracing with his form. As he stared into the reflection of the fire in his fire-whisky glass, he guessed that she might be huddled in the kitchen with that sorry excuse for a werewolf, but he would rather mull over that smile he had seen on her face in those rare moments, then conclude that she might be avoiding him._

_Severus was wakened from his pleasant musings, to the banshee like shriek that had controlled the Wesley children from dawn to dusk._

'Ron, I need help with this firewood NOW!"

_He rolled his eyes, but then nearly dropped his glass in shock to hear the scream that followed this restrictive order_

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_That yell, even though it was eardrum splitting loud, and the thuds reminiscent of a heard of elephants going up the stairs was disorientating, yet was recognisable to he who devoured every word that left her lips_

_It was Hermionie's

* * *

_

"Snape"

"Yes Kingsley"

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea..."

"Well, aren't you going to find out?"

"And why should I Mirevina ?

_To that, Kingsley and McGonagall only raised an eyebrow_

_Snape silently fumed, thinking_ "That Jamaican basturd and inbred cat know too much, but I suppose I should check on her... gives me a feasible excuse to go to her room..."

_He rose, his billowing black robes creating large shadows over the chess playing pair, and exited to the kitchen where he believed the scream originated.

* * *

_

"Remus"

"Snape"

_He glared at the aging wolf man, taking in his dishevelled appearance, but took a split second to notice the safe symbol of friendship hidden behind the grey lashes, and decided to use this weakness to his advantage. He sat, hoping to extract so information about his willow haired goddess._

"I was concerned before, when I heard that..."

_**SLAM!**_

_Both of the kitchens residents jumped, swivelling their necks to view what seemed to be a black blob wearing a spiky read beanie, enter through the kitchen door._

"Ah, Hello Ron, care to join me", _Lupin joked, taking the still steaming goblet in the air._

"I wouldn't shake that goblet around Remus, I'm not spending 9 hours over a hot cauldron twice in a week, just because you're a klutz."

_The skinny male extracting himself from the coat shook his head_ "Since when do you call him Remus?"

"Since now, Mr Wesley, not that its' any of your concern".

_Lupin just stared at the two bickering men, then tried to resume his previous conversation, motioning with his hand for Ron to seat himself._

"Sev, you were saying?"

"Ye, I was trying to discover where that unholy scream came from... Do either of you have any idea?"

_The youngest male Wesley just banged his head on the table's surface, while Remus tried to look nonchalant. _

"Come on gentlemen, no secrets here", _the bat referenced man stated, closing, silencing, and locking the doors into the space._

"Well..."

"Yes Remus?"

_Remus looked at Ron, then back to his fellow professor._

"He did it again"

_Ron moaned into the table, not believing his ex-teacher was betraying this, his most embarrassing secret._

"Did what Remus?"

"He proposed to..."

"WHAT?"

_The two other men gaped at the size that the Potion's Masters mouth had become._

"Ronald Bilus Wesley, I do hope that for your sake, that that racket was not caused by your proposing marriage to my teaching assistant AGAIN?"

_Ron stared, never seeing this spy so frazzled, so shaken, so... stressed_

_Lupin finaly drew breath in the silence between the two men_

"What, Snape, are we jealous or something?"

"You better be joking... wolf", _Snape spat, trying to control his emotions before either of the males discovered his one true weakness._

"If you were Harry, I'd say you were" _the human matchstick mumbled._

Well, thank the lord I'm not Harry Stuffing Potter, or I might just have to wring your scrawny little neck_" the bat hollered, raising himself and pouncing on the unsuspecting 24 year old, grabbing his shoulders and rolling him on to the floor._

"Boys, stop it", _yelled Remus, trying to pull the two fully-grown men apart, then throwing a desperate disarming spell at the thrashing bundle, sending both men to either side of the kitchen._

"Snape, get out", _Lupin growled, yellow flashing in his otherwise blue eyes._

_The once considered traitor gravely rose himself from the linoleum, glared fiercely at the red haired boy, and crashed through the charmed door, breaking the spell in a startling red flash.

* * *

_

"I can't believe I just did that. Snape, I think you just gave up the act" _the hook nosed man mumbled, as he dragged himself up the stairs, just n time to see HER, in all her glory, depart wonder boys room for her own, further down the hall_

_He stared as the fountain of curls slipped behind her closing door, and whispered so not even the smallest sprite could have heard._

"God knows, goddess, what I will do to keep you to myself."

* * *

**_There you go, hope to update soon, next chapter, Christmas Day 1_ **

_**most chapter from now on will be 2 views of the same day**_

_**and if you do like, alert and review**_

_**thanks, Dizi**_


	4. Christmas Day 1

_**Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 4 of Ash Eggies, asI call it. I hope that you will enjoy it, and that you will be able to wait for Chapter 5**_

**_

* * *

__Chapter 4: Christmas Day 1_**

* * *

"My goddess, one day you will know I exist, one day you will know that ashwinder eggs are not needed to tell our truth..."

_Hermione searched the darkness surrounding her senses_

"Goddess? Who are you? What do you mean?"

"One day you will know, one day you will # BEEP BEEP BEEP #"

"WHa? What's going on?"

"# BEEP BEEP BEEP #"

_And with that, the famous bookworm of the everlasting crusade tore open her eyes to the incessant beeping of her muggle alarm clock._

_She rolled over, and noticed the inconspicuous sprig on mistletoe on top of the device._

_It was Christmas Day._

* * *

" Hmmmm...My goddess, one day you will know I exist, one day you will know that ashwinder eggs are not needed to tell our truth...mmmmmmmmmm"

"And what truth will that be Severus?"

_The overgrown bat jumped, hitting his head against the side table that did not exist in his dreams,_

"Bloody Voldi! Remus? What are you doing in my chambers?"

_The DADA professor lifted his college from the floor, shaking his head._

"Sorry to confuse you further, but you're actually in my room"

"Your chambers? But they..."

"No, not my chambers, just one of the many rooms that molly lets her many guests frequent"

"Molly...?"

_The master shook his head, whom did he know who was a molly?_

"From that glazed look, I would guess you have forgotten that you are in the Weasley's home then."

_He looked up in to Lupins face to see he wasn't lying in the slightest. Shaking his comrade off his arm, he rose himself to his full magnificent height._

"So, I am in the Burrow, and it seems that I am in the guest room you were allocated, but the question remains... What am I doing in here?"

_Remus sighed, sitting on the end of the mattress situated in the middle of the room._

"All I remember is you coming in here around 3 am, saying that you need to get something off your chest, and the next moment you were asleep on the floor"

"Oh..."

_Yes, he remembered that. He remembered the dream that had forced him awake, making he request the audience with the only male he entrusted with his dream induced madness._

_She had been standing on a rectangular dais, of solid white marble, her eyes searching for his form, as he floated in the darkness surrounding her. She had turned to pick up the golden eggs behind her, and he had spoken,... but what did he say?_

"What did I say?

'Say what Severus?"

_Snape snapped back to reality, and confronted the other man in the voice usually favoured for the cauldron melting Longbottom_

"Lupin, Did I state anything while I was asleep?

"No, not really... apart from mentioning a ...goddess... not much at all really."

_**Goddess? Please say I didn't blow my cover in his presence again...**_

What did I say about a Goddess, Lupin?

"Goddess, one day... I will exist... you know ashwinder eggs...not needed ... that's really al I could hear"

"Well, thank you for your confidence; I am going to return to my quarters at Hogwarts. Somewhere I may discover why Ashwinder..."

_The wolf chuckled, deciding to end the others blabbering._

"No Snape, I'm afraid I can't let you leave"

"And why ever not?"

"Because... Sev... its Christmas"

_**Christmas... Sh!t... No wonder the man is so cherry**_

_Lupin raised himself from the bed, and escorted the other out the door._

"Let's go see what's under the tree, old friend. You never know, someone may have given you... let's see... a book?"

_Snape, beginning to descend down the stairs, chuckled to himself. Such an action shocked the wolf to his very core, causing him to scamper past his companion to the others in the living room, aiming to warn them of such a strange phenomena._

_The bat turned, looked up the stairs and glanced at the door leading to what he dubbed "the Chapel"_

"Good morning Goddess, May you enjoy your day, as I gaze on the one thing I can never have..."

_Once more, he began his decline to the ground floor, glancing up one last time._

"That thing ...is ...you"

* * *

_**I will let you know that i have already written a poem for a further ahead chapter in this, and no, you cant see it yet, its at least 10 chapters away for you all**_

_**Also, if you are reviewer 50, 100, 150, etc, you will recieve the next chapter BY EMAIL! before anyone else, so there is an incentive for you to tell me what you think.**_

_**Dizi**_


	5. Christmas Day 2

**_Hello everyone, I am sorry about the wait. I have been doing my education prac , and have been very very busy. HOWEVER I am one chapter ahead of myself, so updates should at least be a bit more regular_**

**_(shameless plug for my new oneshot - Dizi's Declaration - please view)

* * *

_**

PREVIOUSALLY ON ASHWINDER EGGS...

_**The bat turned, looked up the stairs and glanced at the door leading to what he dubbed "the Chapel"**_

**"Good morning Goddess, May you enjoy your day, as I gaze on the one thing I can never have..."**

_**Once more, he began his decline to the ground floor, glancing up one last time.**_

**"That thing ...is ...you"**

* * *

" Merry Christmas everyone. I see it's only the males who have beaten me to Molly's world famous holiday pancakes? "

_With that sentence, 6 redheads, one black and shaggy, one grey and spiky, one bald, and one shiny and black, all spun to see the honey haired goddess leaning against the solid cedar doorjamb, her hair melding with the colour of the wooden frame._

"Morning Mionie"……"Granger"….. "Herm"……"Frizz Queen"

_She turned to the lankiest of the redheads, admiring to herself that she could still tell the mirror images apart after so many years. Leaning over the end of the table slightly, she looked directly at the two men seated at the other head of the pine based 'banco' . _

"Fred, George, If you ever call me Frizz Queen again, you will wish that you had…."

"ARGH! MINONE!"

"MY EYES, MY EYES"

_She righted her posture, moving to the side of the shorter named of the two._

"Whats wrong, are you alright?"

_Fred streached his arms out in front of him making sure the Lady kept well away from him._

"Mione, for god sakes….." _Fred groned out, as quietly as he could staring at the two globes in line with his plane of vision_

"… put on a bra!" _The other twin interjected, equally as shocked as his brother._

_The iris situated on the bookworms face widened beyond compare. Then, without the use of wand or voice, she charmed a lacy black number on, underneath the low cut -yet comfy- nightie she had chosen for slumber the night before._

_With a chuckle begining to rise from her throat she looked at the still gaping twins, then to her uncomfortable best friends, her fellow teachers bowed heads, and then glanced onto her ex potions instructors grinning face. Tying to discover why she wasn't disturbed from the smile, she noticed the descending noise of the Wesley family sisters, Ginny Potter, Pansy and Angelia Wesley, and Fleur De-Wesley, as they decided to join their partners in their morning sojourn._

_Greeting the girls, she returned to her quarters, deciding she needed to appear a little respectable on a day like today.

* * *

"I can see how well Christmas treats her" __Tobias's heir mused, looking at the waves of light from the fire dancing off the red strands hidden in her bushy mane, mixing well with the deep forest green of her casual dress robes._

_He kept his glances on her form to a minimum during the gift giving proceedings, crowing to himself when she opened the unlabeled package from him, yet stayed quite when she begged the gathering to inform her who the giver of the crystal cauldron was._

_Finally he gave into the urge to talk to the beauty, who had placed herself at the back of the proceedings, straddling the couch arm and leaning against the most southern wall of the living room._

"Madme Granger"

_She snapped her head up, shocked at what the Master had just called her_

"Snape_?"_

"Would you please accompany me outside? We have a matter to discuss."

_He heard the sudden movement behind him, also signaled form the look of terror that his wanted angel gave over his shoulder_

"Leave her alone Sinvelly"

_She stood behind the Black shaded giant, as she, to the surprise of all in her presence, placed her hand on the pale mans' shoulder._

"Ron, stand down………….please"

"No Mione, I'm not letting you out of my sight"

_She placed herself between the two men, taking the red head's face in her own hands, ignoring the persistent wails that the little potter boy was making, intertwined with his mothers coo's, coming from the closely placed kitchen._

"Ron………….. Go back to him"

_Awareness filled the Auror's face, as he gazed in to the face of the only female he would ever love_

"Ron………. Blaise need you…… You……. You should be with those you love at a time like this."

_His eyes glazed over, finally realizing that his best friend had outed him in front of all his family, and he didn't mind. He begged to question her as to how long she knew, but she answered before he even had the chance of asking._

"Ron, I've always known. Even 5 years ago. Those few weeks I gave into what everyone else wanted, and said I was yours………………. I knew where you went every night, who's bed you shared………….. and I was happy for you. You are my brother Ron, and that is all I ever wanted."

_Taking her hands from him, and striding over to the fireplace, he turned back to the female who knew him more then he knew himself._

"Mione,…I'm sorry………….. About last night…………….. Forgive me?"

_She shook her head in silent acceptance, then, as he partook of the green powder next to the floo, she stated_

"Its ok "Ronniekins", not like I'd say yes to a doughnut puncher anyway"

_With a glace that told her he would deal with her later, the Wesley male who would never father children called his destination and disappeared in a crackle of purple flames. The Queen leaving his "Frizz Queen" to cope with any family debacle that this revelation might cause_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:**_

_**From every chapter now on, I will be adding at least one word from a different language, This time being:**_

_**Banco: Brazilian for table**_

_**I believe, as a global economy, we should be accepting and knowledgeable of other languages, so I will be expanding my own vocab, and my viewers I hope, through these little additions.**_

_ps: for those of you who are upset with the "poetic licence I used when describing Ron's "orientation". The "tags" I used where suggested by a very good friend who is of the same orientation, and even i felt a bit weird about using them. If i have offended anyone, i am sorry._


	6. Xmas Day, After Ron

_Hello and WELCOME to the NEXT installment_

_Before things go ahead, I'd like to say a few things_

_1: this story has been hit _3026 _times! cant belive that..._271 _times for chapter 5 alone so far... i am very happy!_

_2: 14 people are getting alerts, which i am happy about too. IF you are ONE of the 14, please let me know if you like it by "fav"ing it._

_3: out off all my 3026 readers, ive only had 19 reviews! is the story REALLY that bad?I have always said, if anything, anything makes you think, send it to me!_

_well... on with the show_

**btw, the next person to send the "best review of the chapter "(yes i am doing that) will get to chose the next international word.**

_this chapter is written for JH, for Hr's wish is my own ...for him

* * *

_

_Previousaly in "Ashwinder Eggs for Truth"_

**"Mione,…I'm sorry………….. About last night…………….. Forgive me?"**

**_She shook her head in silent acceptance, then, as he partook of the green powder next to the floo, she stated_**

**"Its ok "Ronniekins", not like I'd say yes to a doughnut puncher anyway"**

**_With a glace that told her he would deal with her later, the Wesley male who would never father children called his destination and disappeared in a crackle of purple flames. The Queen leaving his "Frizz Queen" to cope with any family debacle that this revelation might cause_**

_

* * *

_

_The room was filled with silence, black faces filling every worn and faded armchair and stool._

"Well, Miss Granger?"

_She turned and saw the snow skinned man in the same stance and place as before Ron's little outburst._

_He turned, and began to walk out into the icicle covered patio linking the family's major gathering spot to the outside world. Stopping once he called over his shoulder_

"Are you going to stand there all day, or not?"

* * *

_She glanced at the beanpole of a man, squashed into one side of the loveseat situated at the shaded end of the veranda. _

"Sir", _she_ _stuttered_. "I've never pictured you ever sitting in one of these."

_He grinned, genuinely please he had flustered the brunette._

"I guess I should take it as a complement that you picture me in your thoughts, no?"

_Taking his question as a challenge, Mione placed herself against him on the loveseat, pleased he didn't withdraw himself from her presence._

"Sev…………. Did you give all your presents away today?"

_He smiled, glad she was taking the path that he had wanted to lead this conversation._

"I do have one remaining, but I didn't want to present it in the presence of so many gossip scroungers"

"Present a present? How does one do that?" _She asked, using the most aristocratic tone she could muster, while trying to provoke a slightly humorous reply from the sometime comedian at her side._

_He decided not to demean himself with a reply, instead taking a silver box from the confines of his robes. _

_Dismanterling the_ _κιβώτιο, the Grangers daughter found a gold and silver weaved chain, holding 2 pendants, one shaped as a solid silver heart, the other a patterned disc of gold._

_He saw the confusion drawing across the features he held so dear._

"It's a chain of higher study Miss Grang…."

"Call me Hermione"

_He raised his head, trying to ignore the shock he felt at being given the chance to call her something so intimate to him._

"Yes, Hermione, it's a chain of higher study. If you look closely at the charms, you will see one engraved with a crest."

_She looked and discovered the crest, a smoking caldron surrounded by a griffin and a snake. She gawked at him, imploring him to continue._

"If you have the memory I suspect you have, you will realize this is a family crest, to be particular…… my family crest. If you show this whenever you partake in any potions related situation, those who know it will know you are in training of a master, and serve you accordingly."

"**In the training of a master… no I must have heard him wrongly"**

_He smirked at her inner confusions, so plain on her face._

"Yes………… Hermione…………… I am taking you on as my pupil. I will train you in the art of potions far greater then you have ever seen before."

_The skeletal framed man found his position highly compromised as the ecstatic young woman flung herself across the professor's body, near hugging the life out of his shell from sheer jubilation at gaining one of her hearts two greatest desire's._

"Sev…………… How did you know what I most desired for Christmas?"

"Well, when your assistant teacher is still sending applications to you for such a position, after teaching by your side for over 3 years, it becomes high time to read one of the damm things. And I could never find anyone so highly qualified. "

_He found her attention now leaving his controlled face, and instead focusing on the heart shaped locket that remained on the chain. She turned her fingers blue, trying to force the old hinges and sides apart, stopping the struggle when he placed his hand on her thigh._

"Miss Granger, that won't open"

_This puzzled the young witch._

"Why ever not, its got a hinge"

_He shook his head, realizing that even though she was a witch, her muggle born childhood and not informed her so much about basic of enchanted objects such as jewelry._

"The pendent is charmed_……………"… He dodged her glance, standing and forcing his hands onto the railing to keep this balance……_ "If the event I have dreamed of for the last 6 years occurs………." _He turned his head sideways and looked into her face, so far underneath the line of his sight_……………. "the piece will open. Then and only then will it reveal its secrets."

_Miss Granger placed the chain around her neck, in doing so seeing the engraving of a fairy sitting on holly hidden on the back of the locket. She stood next to the towering male, gazing out onto the same stretch of white fields._

"Snape……………."

"Yes………..?"

"Do you believe…. Do you believe in a Christmas Faerie, that grants the inner most wishes of your heart around this time………"

_He laughed at the mention of the wizarding Christmas story, quickly but not convincingly, hiding the sudden outburst in a flurry of forced coughs._

"Yes I do, and I have a wish……………….. just one"

"What would you say if you could ask for that wish now"

_He turned, hoping she might realize the meaning behind what he was going to say._

"I would.. would… tell a certain lady "I love you"

_Mione felt a strange yet accepting feeling as she listened to the words he had just uttered, surprised that there was a female who could get this type of reaction out of the man she thought as marred with an ice heart forever. However, it brought up the painful memory of the previous nights activities._

_Sitting, she explained, while fuming on the inappropriate memory she really didn't need right now. _

"I love you is eight letters...but so is BULLSHIT"

_He bristled, keeping his eye still trained on the field_

"Well, I prefer my selection of letters, thank you"

_He walked away, further down the patio, to create a distance away from her presence._

"Sev, do you think your wish will come true?

_The glared at the now standing figure, his teaching guise taking over the once relaxed persona he had graced himself this holiday season._

"At least not tonight, Madame………………"

_He turned away from her, stopping once to say, keeping his eyes away from her glowing aura_

"Now you are under my tutelage, you may, if you chose, to go under the title of Madame, while you students will still call you professor. Your Chambers are being moved closer to mine, with an extra classroom to make your guidance a little less awkward. Now, if that is all Miss Grang… Hermione….. Good Day."

* * *

_Hermione stayed rooted to her spot, cursing her big mouth and the fact that she just had to ruin the moment she felt they had shared._

_Leaning against the frost covered railing she saw, sitting graciously on the canopy above the bench seat, a tinsel like faeire she saw as the one she dreamed of every year, the one she had talked about with Snape only moments before._

"You heard his wish, didn't you"

_The spirit giggled and nodded, sending a pleasant twinkling sound to Hermione's ears._

"Well then……I wish to you, old spirit, that by New Years Day, I will have told my gleaming bat that………….. that….."

"That he has captured my heart."

_And with a sigh, she followed the billowing robe back to the door of The Burrow that she had nearly broken from slamming the night before.

* * *

**A/N:** _

**Todays international word is:**

**_κιβώτιο_: Greek for box (pronunciation unknown)**

_**(I promise that the next word I chose, will be easier to understand. I was pulling at straws, and with no translator in sight I had to use the resources I had)**_

**This chapter was originally written as part of the last installment, but I found that the piece to be too long. If you have any ideas for the next or following chapters, or international words to use, it would be appreciated**

**(Shameless plug for "dizi's Declaration"……….. please read)**


	7. Xmas Day, A reflection? a dream?

**_A recount...a dream?_**

_Hermione placed her pile of Christmas presents in her trunk, except for two.._

_Her chain_

_And her recently acquired stone object... containing a slivery shimmering object floating in the cylindrical base._

_She leaned forward, and found herself back..._

_**

* * *

******__The 23rd of December_

"Mya?"

_The curly whirlwind turned, to find the silken black form of the man she secretly adored in her doorway._

Snape? What brings you to my room at the witching hour?

_The pale man stoped, glancing at his timepiece_

"I see, I did not realist it was so late...but I must say, you did not correctly name the time"

_The ladys breath hitched in her mouth, as the mass of black silk and cotton closed her door, then came and sat on her bed. She noticed that he was not in his usual attire of frock coat and layered robes, instead an ebony gown of soft cotton, and silken pyjamas, which covered him while not hiding the figure she had only dreamed of._

"What's this? Have I finally found a subject that stumps you?"

_After shaking the thought of her fellow teachers body out of the mind, she returned his piecing stare._

"Of course not, I'm just trying to figure out what game you're playing."

_He let a ghost of the smile visit his features_

"Well, I thought it was only fair to come and bewitch my favourite witch... which would make this the bewitching hour."

_The potions master snaked his hand through the front section of her hair, slightly pulling on the curls he wanted so much to claim as his own._

"Sev..I don't understand.."

_He moved closer to her, pulling her up into a sitting position, while taking her shaking hands in his. He spoke, gently, like she had never heard before._

"Hermione... You are... special...A rare find that I have never seen in all my travels, and believe me, in my double life there has been may a trip around the world. You are the thing I've been searching for all my life..."

_**I need to say this, if Christmas isn't the time for love I don't know what is... Albus, give me strength... **_

"You are my Goddess, the ying to my yang, and nothing, no love potion, no Ashwinder test, can prove my love for you false."

_Snape grinned at his twisted haired beauty, reaching over and pulling her to him, into the kiss he had been planning for weeks. Hermione hesitated as he lightly placed his calloused, yet ever so gentle, hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat up straighter, trying to deepen the kiss. She began to lose all feeling, as she finally took both of them up for air._

"Sev..."

_She licked her lips unconsciously, feeling sick to her stomach for what he might say in return of her response, but at the same time her heart sang for all the feelings she realised were being reciprocated. _

_The potions genius looked around as she tried to sort out her feelings for him right there and then. She felt she knew her feelings for him did truly exist, and Snape did have feelings for her. But should she act on her inner most feelings...?_

**_I can't let him throw away his life for me... If Minerva found two of her staff in a relationship, especially at this time of year, it would probably cost the senior member in this equation his position, especially since me, the object of his affections... _**

**_I'm a past student for crying out loud, and now his fellow teacher... To let this happen, to act on feelings I have no proof of, would be foolish._**

_She stood, taking Snape with her, and began leading him to the door_

"Professor... I'm sorry... but I... I don't feel..."

_The amazed wizard froze, in a stance that the young witch couldn't move him from._

"Mya, what do you mean... I am certain you feel the same..."

_She turned, and looked into the oynx pools, knowing what she had to do._

"Severus, I'm sorry... " _She tried not to look at him as she prepared her hand to perform the memory charm_.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

_The black locked male grabbed his queen, throwing her onto the mattress behind her, and added his presence above her, pinning her hands behind her head._

"Why don't you want this? Why don't you want me?"

_He forced his face into hers, claiming her lips, finding her returning the passion he was displaying across her neck and chest._

_Just then, as the sexual tension content of the quarters began to rise, the boy-who-saved-them-all flung open the access to her room._

"Mione, I found your diary in the lounge an… BLOODY HELL"

_Both professors said their statement en même temps._

"GET OUT POTTER"

_The now white-faced saviour ran from her abode, trying to gulp the air much needed into his lungs_

_Snape moved himself to the end of the bed, noting her presence leaving the mattress and stand in front of his hung forehead_

"Just do it Mya"

_She looked into his eyes and said the words she new would solve their problems_

"Twenty momento Obliviate"

_She chocked back on her throat, as she watched the man she secretly cherished slumped onto the floor. Dropping her wand she ran to his side as he regained his senses._

"Miss …Granger?"

"It's alright Snape, I'm here."

**_Using that name hurts so much, but I've got to be careful now iknow how he really feels_**

"Why am I in your quarters?"

"You said you were looking for Remus, and apologised for coming to the wrong room. As you turned to leave you whacked your head into the door frame…and that's how we got on the floor."

_Snape stood, nodding his thanks to the young teacher on the floor, and returned to his room…….._

_……_

_…._

_Not noticing Hermione whipping the tears from her eyes .

* * *

****__CHRISTMAS NIGHT -11PM – HERMIONE"S ROOM_

_Hermione shook her head, as she recovered from being flung out of her pensive. _

"Sev… I only hope that wish I made today helps."

_She quickly scoped the memory back into the jar, and packed the equipment away._

"At least it might not happen till after school is over."

* * *

_INTERNATIONAL WORD : en même temps together French_

**_AN: yes, yes I know, confusing. I needed to make sense of Harry viewing then in a "tangle" back in a previous chapter._**

_**I actually wrote the next chapter before I wrote this, it needed a link, so technically this is Chapter 6A**_

**_Enjoy all…………. I do apologise for this taking so long, however I have finished my prac, and now have more time for stories._**

Speaking of stories:

_DIZI'S COF DRABBLES these are my COF drabbles for the weekly competition, if you don't know what COF is, have a look in my C2 community._

_JUST MAYBE songfic – I based it on all the musical songs ive heard NOT HP_

_BEHIND HER HAZEL EYES _songfic…. Guess who the male is HP

**BIG NEWS!**

**_ASHWINDER EGGS_ IS GOING ON LJ!**

**I am putting up Ashwinder Eggs on lj, its own journal, with pics I find that relate to the story! http // www. ahswindereggs . livejournal . com**

**Also will be putting up any one shots I do on the site too! **

**And icons... who doesn't like icons?**


	8. Boxing Day 1, Eye doubt it

_Hello and WELCOME to CHAPTER 7_

_first things FIRST_

_1: this story has been hit _5211 _times! cant belive that...197 __times for the last chapteralone so far... i am very happy!_

_2: 18 people are getting alerts, which i am happy about too. IF you are ONE of the 18, please let me know if you like it by "fav"ing it._

_3: out off all myreaders, ive only had 26 reviews! is the story REALLY that bad?I have always said, if anything, anything makes you think, send it to me! even if you think its bad TELL ME... i cant be getting 107 views for 1 chapter, and only 4 reviews_

_well... on with the show_

_

* * *

"Mione... WAKE UP"_

"Come on Mione, your moving crew will be here in 10 mins..."

_The mass of curls jerked from the pillow, in response to the thumping on her door by her mirror-imaged friends._

_Adding the rainbow furred objects she loved to the ends of her legs, she crossed the never waxed floorboards to cease the persistent rattling of her abode's doorknob by opening her door._

"Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm moving, so cease and desist"

_She paused to view the horrified look on the Weasley twins faces_

"What... what?"

_The look of shock increased as she shrugged her shoulders while asking her obvious question_

"Oh god..."

"Not again!"

"We didn't think..."

"that by waking..."

"you up today...:"

"we would be seeing ...:"

"the same sight two..."

"days in a ROW!"

_She followed the boys eyesight to the two globes still hidden under the purple cami._

_Charming a brassiere onto her torso, she sighed frustratedly, turning to grab her wand and other needed toiletry items._

"Boys, we know you love me, but pick those chins up off the floor before someone sprains an ankle while tripping over them. "

_The boys turned, watching the deliberately swaying hips pace down the hallway and enter the tiled room to the left. The eldest finally regained the skill to speak, seconds after the entrance to the "water closet" closed._

"George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"That girl will be the death of me!"

_The youngest nodded in agreement, following his twin down the stairs, as the sound of running water began to fill the upper level of The Burrow._

"Indeed, dear brother, indeed"

* * *

"So, Mr Brown, I really only needed these boxes and the dog bed sent to the headmistress's quarters at Hogwarts. The rest I can shrink and carry myself..."

_The burly man turned to the beauty who was still speaking, smiling as she swept her hair back over her shoulder the 3rd time in two minuets._

"... Well, if that's all sorted, I will quickly go have breakfast, and then meet you at the Hogwarts entrance hall in...say... two hours?

"Yes'm"

_She turned, exiting her Burrow based quarters for the last time, quickly taking her form from the sweaty man's presence.

* * *

_

"Madame Granger"

_Hermione sat, nodding towards her once-again teacher, while partaking in the toast that sat in the middle of the well-worn kitchen table._

"Any owls yet, Severes?"

_He shook his head, sending her heart into a mass of little flutters as he sent the shiny black hairs into a dance against the early morning sun shinning through the window behind him._

_The two magical beings sat in silence, the only sound being the slight crunching of her toast, competing against the slop of soggy cornflakes the male was playing around with._

"Ron, Harry..." _she said greeting the two entering forms she could just see out of her peripheral vision._

"Granger... I may have black hair like scar-face, but I was hoping that I was better looking then him"

_The bookish girl turned, mouth agape, to see the physical presence of Blaise Zabini standing before her, his well muscled arm draped around the board shouldered, yet slightly scrawny, young red-headed male._

"Sorry Blaise. I see black spikey hair against red... it's just force of habit."

_The three males looked at her, slightly surprised she had made a mistake_

"Mione... Blaise's hair isn't spikey"

_She looked at her best friends face, slightly puzzled_

"Don't be silly Ron, of course it is"

"No Mione... My hairs in dreadlocks... little dreads I might add, but no one would call my hair spikey."

_The living curl magnet turned back to the table, cupping her face in her hands, whispering to herself..._

"I don't understand..."

"Miss Granger..."

_She nodded, letting Snape know she had heard him._

"Have you ever had your eyes tested..."

"Of course I have, you silly man!"

"Hermione, you haven't let me finish.."

_She gulped, shocked at him using her first name, and gestured for him to continue, as the two other males sat on either side of her_.

"I was trying to state... have you ever had your eyes tested since seeing that violent green flash 2 years ago?"

_On her left hand side, Ron shuddered, violently remembering the sight they had witnessed over 24 months ago, where the whole order was frozen, as Harry drained nearly all their magical energy to finally send the killing curse towards the scum of the wizarding world_.

_She shook her head again._

That's sorted then, before we depart for Hogwarts, we are taking you to Saint Mungo's for them to perform "opticus reparo", then I shall show you to your new quarters.

_Snape's eyes linked with hers, as she raised her face to meet his own._

"What's wrong with me?"

_He smirked, slightly amazed he was finally seeing a crack in the know-it-all's hide_

"I believe its just some degree of spell damage. Nothing a little charming won't fix, but for the time being, I suggest you use these"

_He handed the young witch a pair of steal-framed lenses._

"I can't use these. They won't be the same prescription as what I'd need."

_Once again, he mesmerised her while shaking his head in a negative reply._

"Ah, I forget you were brought up with muggles. You see, that is a pair of glasses charmed to specifically give the wearer 20/20 vision, no matter what the ailment."

_She smiled, placing the glasses on the bridge of her nose, innocent to the stares of all occupants on the room. All the males believed, in their own hearts, that she was pulling off the "sexy librarian" look with amazing ease. Gazing about, she found that she was able to see the intricate detail on the photos down the hall, right down to the smallest freckle on top of her best friends nose._

"Sev... their...their perfect!"

_She was certain as she uttered the words, that the slightest touch of colour entered the "dungeon vampires" cheeks._

"Only the best for my new apprentice..."

"New Apprentice? Draco's gonna spew!"

_The Jamaican male was silenced with one of Snapes copyrighted glares._

"I think that is enough, Mr Zabini."

_However, his firebrand of a boyfriend had more to say..._

"But you have NEVER taken an apprentice... and Malfoy's been applying since graduation day back in our seventh year."

_The Professor stood._

"Gentleman, this conversation is...enthralling...to say the least, but both Madame Granger and myself have a few things to attend to before we can began preparing for the remainder of the school year. So if you'll excu..."

_His speech was stoped, by the sudden action of the elderly resident owl, Errol, smacking into the back of the greasy bats head_, _Hermione jumped up to the poor birds aid, removing the small package from its withered leg._

"Mione, who's it for?"

_She just stood gaping at the familiar scrawl, turning white before the group's eyes, her master coming and grasping her on the shoulder._

"Miss Granger... who is it from?"

_She turned to him, trying to keep her balance, and showing her name in its newly formed status written on the paper._

"Albus"

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN**_

_**Yes cliffy, sorry sorry sorry... NOT!**_

_**You'll have to wait and see exactly what is in the parcel**_

NO INTERNATIONAL WORD TONIGHT... im to tired to find one

And if someone wants to beta this, by all means offer.

Hugs peps, and all reviewers, please say what country ur in, id like to know where my readership is from.

Ps: REVIEWING DOESN'T KILL! But the author might If I find ur committing **_"read & run"_**


End file.
